The Ninja and the Knight
by YuriChan220
Summary: Murasaki develops feelings for the tanned Dark Knight, but doesn't know a thing about love. So, she asks Sakura for advice. Murasaki x Ingrid, Yuri


**The Ninja and the Knight**

 **Pairing: Ingrid x Murasaki**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Taimanin Asagi or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! This is another Taimanin Asagi story for ya~! But with a new pairing: Murasaki x Ingrid! I decided to watch the OVA to learn more about these two. So, please enjoy this peace~! And I know this franchise is not very popular just because it's a hentai anime and such, but I don't care.**

 **Enjoy!**

Could it be? Is it even possible? Murasaki Yatsu isn't so sure herself. Every time she thinks about the tanned warrior, her heart starts beating. But why? Ever since the two escaped after defeating the ruthless Kiryuu, she's been wondering if she'll see that woman again. Better yet, _when_ will she see her? It's been about a week since the demons haven't shown up, which is a good sign, but as a ninja, Murasaki can't let her guard down. Demons may or may not rise again.

One afternoon, Murasaki is exiting the convenience store from buying a snack earlier. She needed one to refresh herself from all the school work she needed to catch up on since her duties as a ninja to protect the people. She begins walking without even looking where she's going when she bumps into someone, making her drop her snack in the process.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Murasaki cries as she looks up at the person. But her eyes widen at the woman in front of her. "Ingrid…sama?"

"Murasaki?"

Both of them stare at each other without moving a muscle. For a week, the blue haired ninja hasn't heard from nor seen the tanned woman. Nor Murasaki did not care due to her duties as a ninja to protect the people. But here she is, in front of the blue haired maiden. And once again, Murasaki's heart starts beating rapidly.

"Are you okay?" Ingrid asks as she reaches her hand over.

Murasaki's heart beats faster and faster as Ingrid's hand touches her hair. She flinches a little, but still doesn't move. _Wh-what's going on!?_ she thinks. _I'm having those feelings again._

"I…I have to go!" Murasaki sprints past Ingrid and crosses the street without looking both ways, causing a driver to honk the horn for getting in front of her car.

Ingrid just stares at the blue haired girl while putting hand on her hip with an eye brow raised in concern.

"What's with her?" she says to herself.

Meanwhile, Murasaki continues running until she can no longer run. She puts a hand on her knee to support herself from falling as she catches her breath. _What's wrong with me?_ she thinks. _Why am I feeling this way? Is it because I'm thinking about her constantly?_ She cannot figure out what these feelings are nor why they keep coming up when she thinks about Ingrid. She needs some help. But from who?

 ****At School****

Murasaki looks around the halls to see if she knows anybody that can help her with her predicament. Unfortunately, she has no luck. Therefore, if she does ask somebody, it would probably be really embarrassing if she tells them that she fell in love with _another_ girl. That's the last thing she wants. But a certain someone catches her eye. A happy ginger saying good-bye to her classmates and then walking in the hallway towards her next class. Murasaki nods and runs towards the young Igawa sister.

"Sakura-san!" the blue haired maiden calls.

"Oh, Murasaki-chan?" Sakura says as she turns toward her. "What's up?"

Murasaki blushes as she averts her eyes and fiddles with her fingers. She's never been this nervous in her life.

"U-um…" she stammers. "A-after school, do you have a moment?"

The ginger stares at the axe-wielding ninja for a moment and nods. "Sure. I'll make sure to let Onee-chan know."

"Thanks…" _You're my only hope, Sakura-san,_ she thinks.

 ****After School****

Sakura leaves the classroom and starts to walk towards the front entrance where Murasaki told her to meet her. It doesn't take long until she finds her near the front doors.

"Murasaki-chan," she calls.

The blue haired ninja turns and sees the ginger walking toward her. "Hey, Sakura-san. Follow me."

She and Sakura exit the school and Murasaki leads her towards the bench. Both of them sit down. Minutes go by as the blue haired girl fiddles with the hem of her skirt.

"So…what's going on?" Sakura asks.

Murasaki swallows and tells her friend about Ingrid and her sudden feelings. The ginger just smiles.

"I see," she says after Murasaki finishes her tale. "I know what it is. It's love."

"L-love?" The blue haired maiden blushes from that word.

"Yup~!" Sakura replies. "Those are symptoms of love. You're in love with Ingrid-sama."

"B-but how is this possible!? Isn't it…weird to fall in love with another girl?"

The ginger just laughs. "You're so funny, Murasaki-chan! How long have we been friends? You know that Onee-chan and I are lovers and we don't see any problem with it."

Murasaki thinks for a bit. She does recall one time where Sakura announced her love for Asagi and proved it the next day.

"I just…don't know what to do…" she says, quietly.

"Well, just tell her how you feel," Sakura advises.

"You think I would do something ridiculous as that!?"

"Hey, if anything, she may accept your feelings. After all, both of you defeated your enemy and escaped."

 _That's true, but…_

Sakura pats her on the back. "Don't worry, Murasaki-chan. You can do it."

Murasaki nods as she smiles. "Thank you, Sakura."

 ****Later****

Murasaki walks down the street again towards the convenience store. Maybe she'll meet this person again if she goes to the same location. And sure enough, there she is. Ingrid. The tanned woman must be taking a break from all the work she's been doing for her organization. She blushes from staring at this woman. From the way her hair sways at every movement, her beautiful face and…her large breasts.

 _Ack!_ she shouts mentally. _Why am I staring at those!? I'm not a pervert…am I?_ She knows she's lying to herself. She has been through that since the time the demons made her and Ingrid their sex slaves. But…why would she be in love with this woman? And would it be possible for Ingrid to accept her feelings? Murasaki shakes her head roughly and notices the tanned woman leaving the store. She quickly hurries out as well.

"U-um…excuse me!" she calls.

Ingrid hears her and turns around. "Oh, it's you, Murasaki. What can I do for you?"

Murasaki blushes hard from looking at the pink haired woman's appearance. "U-umm…well…I want…to tell you something."

Ingrid nods. "Go on."

 _Ohhhh, I'm so nervous!_ she thinks. _But…here goes nothing._

"I…I like you…Ingrid-sama."

The tanned woman gasps as she cups one hand to her mouth. "Wh-what did you say?"

"I said…I like you! No…I love you!" Murasaki says. "I…I couldn't stop thinking about you after the time we both defeated that evil Kiryuu and…and…I…um…started to have these strange feelings. And I didn't know what it was, so I asked a friend for advice. So…I realized that those feelings are love. Love for you, Ingrid-sama."

Ingrid puts on a gentle smile, reaches her hand to tip her chin and leans in to kiss her. Murasaki's ruby eyes widen in shock for a bit before the tanned woman pulls away.

"I feel the same," she says.

"Y-you do?" Murasaki asks.

"Yes. I fell in love with you the same time you and I defeated Kiryuu. I couldn't stop thinking about you, too."

"S-so that means…"

Ingrid nods again as she kisses her once more. "Yes, Murasaki- _chan_. We're lovers now."

Murasaki blushes and smiles. "Thank you…Ingrid-sama."

Both of them intertwine hands and then kiss once more, this time lasting longer than the last one. Murasaki doesn't want to admit it, but…she has no regrets. She got great advice from her friend, Sakura, and everything went well.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this feels a bit rushed and everything, but I tried my best. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
